Recuerdos y esperanzas
by Shadir
Summary: Una visión particular de como fue concebido Trunks. Wow! años que no publicaba un fic, me siento tan feliz jiji


**Recuerdos y esperanzas.**

Miro por la ventana y me parece que fue ayer todo lo que paso, el recordarlo puede ser de dulce y agraz, pero son mis recuerdos y nada puede cambiarlos.

Ahí estaba, la heredera de la mayor corporación de ciencia y tecnología, en una de esas fiestas para conmemorar otro aniversario de la misma. Mi madre maravillosa como siempre, a pesar de su edad, y de su supuesta falta de inteligencia… si la gente supiera que tan astuta es... Mi padre, respetado en su campo y por sus pares, a pesar de ser un distraído de marca mayor.

Los hombres me miraban con deseo por mi belleza y por ser la heredera de Corporación Cápsula. Las mujeres me miraban con envidia por las mismas cosas, solo que la inteligencia, no era para la gran mayoría, una causa para envidiarme.

Había terminado con mi novio de más de 10 años, después de darnos cuenta de que no íbamos para ningún lado y que realmente no podíamos ser más que amigos. Temperamentos dispares, solo útil para amistades, pero no para pareja.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios, los recuerdos de esa relación son bonitos y con un dejo de tristeza, melancolía y alegría. No puedo negar que fuera feliz y que también le hiciera la vida bastante difícil a Yamcha, pero, a veces pienso, si él hubiese sido capaz de enfrentarme, el cuento sería otro. Pero no fue él quien me enfrento, sino otro.

En esa fiesta me di cuenta de la soledad que me esperaba. Cuando fui a buscar algo para beber, me ubique tras una planta bastante alta y frondosa que me cubrió por completo, (claro, con lo delgada que siempre he sido, no fue difícil) para tener un momento de intimidad y en ese momento escuche mi sentencia. O así lo creí en ese momento.

Un grupo de hombres, bastante atractivos, hablaban de la fiesta, de sus padres y mujeres. En ese momento salí en la conversación y desde mi escondite fortuito los escuche. Hablaron de mi belleza e inteligencia y sobretodo de la fortuna que heredaría a la muerte de mis padres. De lo buen prospecto que era para matrimonio. Pero mis capacidades intelectuales fue lo que mas odiaron. Demasiado perspicaz para un grupo hijos de papá que no hacían nada y que heredarían todo a futuro.

Mi talento, mi mayor arma, mi mayor orgullo y para ellos era un estorbo para hacerse de la compañía. Empezaron a planear como podrían abordarme y así conquistarme y poner en sus manos un cuerpo deseable y una gran fortuna. Como si fuera un animal de feria.

Pero yo, Bulma Brief, les importe menos que la colilla de un cigarro. Solo era un instrumento. Una meta para acceder a bienes materiales y pasiones carnales. Pero nada más. La persona valía nada.

Sentí mis ojos arder y quemarme, pero aguante con valor a que este ardor se convirtiera en lagrimas de dolor.

Hombres que no saben quien soy se fijan en mi belleza pero no en mi, como persona. Un buen revolcón. Los que saben quien soy, en una posibilidad de aumentar sus ingresos.Entonces me di cuenta de mi sentencia. Soledad. Estaría sola por el resto de mi vida. Ningún hombre querría tenerme como pareja por no verse opacado con mi presencia.

Me aleje los mas sigilosamente que pude. Sin darme cuenta que un hombre de ojos de fuego negro había visto y oído todo. Había percibido mi cambio de humor y como me aleje con el peso de la peor de las cargas que una persona pudiera tener. Soledad.

El tiempo pasó y me volví fría; no había día en que rechazaba las invitaciones de esos malditos; devolvía sus enormes arreglos florales con los que esperaban ablandar un corazón de hielo que ellos mismos formaron.

Ni siquiera las peleas con Vegeta me hacían vibrar como antes y estas disminuyeron en intensidad y cantidad hasta la nada misma, porque, ni siquiera él, removía mi corazón y alma. Por lo menos quería pensar eso. Pero aunque no lo reconociera, sus intentos de hacerme enfadar me agradaban y me traían un poco de felicidad en mi entristecida vida.

Veía el tiempo pasar y algunas de las chicas que trabajaban en Cápsula se embarazaron, algunas casadas o en convivencia libre. Pero una me llamo la atención. Su bebe, era por fertilización artificial, no había padre, porque no quería a un hombre a su lado, (y no era lesbiana) sólo un hijo a quien entregarle su amor.

Entonces lo decidí, haría lo mismo; tendría un bebe sin un padre. Entregaría mi amor y conocimientos a un heredero y no tendría que pasar por los brazos de un hombre al cual no le importara mi alma.

Lo hable con mis padres y les explique mis razones. Al principio no se sentían felices, pero terminaron por aceptarlo, porque soy su hija y me apoyarían en lo que decidiera. Como los envidio a veces, una envidia sana, de que se hayan encontrado el uno al otro, para acompañarse hasta los últimos momentos de sus vidas.

Siempre pensé que tenía unos padres extraños, pero a pesar de todo me querían y siempre sería primero (y no tenía nada que ver que fuera hija única)

Mi madre me ayudo a buscar información sobre clínicas y encontramos varias que fueron muy interesantes. Revisamos cada una de ellas y decidí por una bastante agradable. Lo que nunca pensé, fue que Vegeta vería los folletos, ni que frunciría el ceño por ellos.

Cuando partí, mi madre me despidió como si fuera de luna de miel o a la luna (con todo y lágrimas, y hasta un pañuelo al viento) Mi padre me dio varios consejos y algunas cosas para leer mientras me trataban para no aburrirme (a pesar de lo distraído, siempre pensando en mi) Iba con una sonrisa en los labios, y unas millas lejos de casa... él se apareció ante el auto. Que si no tengo puesto el cinturón hubiese quedado con la marca del vidrio en mi frente.

Se acerco a donde estaba y me mostró el folleto de una de las clínicas. Lo mire al rostro. Comprendí. Nada fue dicho y me desaparecí casi por dos meses. Llame a mis padres para contarles que estaba bien y que pronto volvería.

El porque lo hizo me lo dijo cuando ya llevaba un nuevo ki en mi vientre. Un pago, una asociación. Ambos necesitábamos herederos, pero más yo que él; y esa fue su manera de pagar por todo lo que hacíamos por él. No me pidió que no dijera nada, podía gritarlo al viento, si lo deseaba, pero preferí callarlo, mis padres serían los únicos en saber este secreto en cuanto llegara a casa.

Después de eso, partió al espacio para lograr sus metas y yo lleve mi embarazo con normalidad.

Cuando les dije a mis padres lo que había pasado, mi padre me miro, se encogió de hombros y solo dijo "ya se habían tardado" Lo que me hizo creer que mi padre no era tan distraído como parecía… Que decir de mi madre, estaba feliz, que feliz, radiante al saber que iba a tener un nieto del "apuesto Vegeta" Que familia la mía…

Y el día del nacimiento llego. Estaba en el jardín de la casa, leyendo, cuando sentí la nave llegar. Ahí venía él, tan serio como siempre. Pero en su postura podía notar que había logrado su meta. Se paro ante mí con esa sonrisa torcida característica de él. También sonreí, pero esta desapareció cuando sentí la primera contracción. Iba a llamar a mi madre cuando sentí que era levantada. Vegeta me había tomada en brazos y me llevaba volando al hospital mas cercano.

Para mi sorpresa se quedo conmigo durante el parto. Fue divertido verlo embutido en esos trajes que se usan, sobre todo el gorro (todavía me pregunto comometiósu cabello bajo esa cosa) Me acompaño y estuvo estoico ante el espectáculo de un nacimiento (por su cara me di cuenta de que nunca había visto algo como esto… sería porque se parecía a Piccoro en ese momento…)

Cuando el niño nació, no hubo discusión con respecto a su cola, fue cortada para evitar lo de la luna llena (aunque no recuerdo si estaba ya devuelta. o fue después) Y que su nombre sería Trunks. Hubo un gruñido de desaprobación pero fue todo lo que realizó.

"Sólo te acompañe porque quería ver si era un varón, sano y fuerte para entrenarlo a futuro" Fue su comentario y luego me dejo con mis padres y con un muy inquieto, serio y hermoso bebe.

Fue su declaración de que se quedaría, no por mí sino por el niño, que no supe como sentirme. Miento, si lo supe. Feliz. No podía negarlo quería que se quedara.

Ahora miro por la ventana y espero a que el sol termine por ocultarse. Mañana será el día, la batalla y estaré ahí para darle mis ánimos a mis amigos y presentarles a mi hijo.

Duerme con tranquilidad y con ese ceño heredado de su padre. Se parecen y también… me recuerda a ese chico… pero cosas pienso. Agito la cabeza ante esa idea, pero aún así me queda dando vueltas.

Ahí esta él observa desde la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y apoyado en el dintel de la puerta. Toda su postura indica "me importa bien poco lo que haces, solo estoy de paso" pero si esta aquí es por algo.

Le miro y se acerca, observa a su hijo. No. Nuestro hijo y me mira. Pareciera querer hablar pero no lo hace. Se da la media vuelta para salir y esta vez soy quien habla.

-Te amo.

El se gira sorprendido; frunce el ceño y antes que me diga algo vuelvo a hablar.

-Se que no soy correspondida, pero tenía que decírtelo, no soy buena guardándome lo que siento y tenía que comunicártelo. No espero nada de ti, me diste lo más maravilloso que una mujer pueda desear. Un hijo del hombre que ama. Sólo deseo que mañana todo resulte bien y que vivas, no quiero que mueras aunque, se que eso, no significa que volverás a mis brazos. Por favor… vive.

Mis ojos se empañan y giro mi rostro hacía la ventana. Tengo mi orgullo y no quiero que me vea llorar. Pero unos brazos en mi cintura me sorprenden. Su mentón lo siento en mi hombro y surespiración tibiaen mi oído. Cuantas sensaciones y recuerdos agradables me traen. Y entonces el habla con esa voz de terciopelo.

-No se que siento por ti. Eso del amor lo desconozco. Me agrada estar contigo. Pero no te puedo prometer ser lo que soñaste como pareja. Te puedo decir que estaré aquí, entrenare al muchacho y veremos como se dan las cosas. Pero ahora mis primeras preocupaciones son detener a esas latas ambulantes y derrotar a Kakarotto. Estaré centrado en la batalla y tú no me importaras en lo más mínimo, así que si te metes en líos tendrás que salir sola de ellos.

Inclino me cabeza para apoyarla en la de él, con una sonrisa en los labios. Pongo mis manos sobre las suyas y así nos quedamos abrazados, viendo el atardecer. Una escena romántica. Maravillosa.

-Lo se y aún así… te amo.

Me acerca más a su cuerpo y cuando la noche cae, salimos de la habitación de nuestro hijo y vamos a la mía. Solo dormimos abrazados el uno con el otro. Para mi fue una muestra de que le importaba algo y que él también sentía algo de nerviosismo por mañana. Todo podía cambiar para mejor y eso era un enorme peso.

La mañana llego y decidí partir. Vegeta esperaría en las cercanías para hacer su entrada triunfal. Si, una entrada de **"Príncipe Oscuro"** digna de él.

Y mientras parto con el sol subiendo con parsimonia, rezo para que todo resulte bien y salgamos vencedores de esta batalla.

Que halla un futuro para la humanidad.

Mis amigos.

Mi hijo.

Nosotros…

* * *

_Bueno ya saben opiniones y criticas cosntructivas en un review. Nos vemos._


End file.
